


Another Day of Life

by ZorbatosNevada



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gen, Lawyer Erwin Smith, M/M, Police Officer Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Slice of Life, marry your gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 16:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12939018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZorbatosNevada/pseuds/ZorbatosNevada
Summary: Levi has a rough day but Erwin is there to help him through it





	Another Day of Life

Erwin hears the front door open then close and looks up from his laptop, “Levi?” The telltale shuffling of shoes being left by the door confirms his arrival. Erwin closes his computer and pads over to the foyer, “You’re home early, what’s the occasion?”

Levi meets his eyes through his damp bangs as he hangs up a plain grey hoodie Erwin doesn’t recognize. He’s wearing a billowing maroon t-shirt with grey sweatpants rolled up to his ankles, he definitely wasn’t wearing these when Erwin said goodbye to him this morning…

Erwin gingerly takes a step towards him, “Levi?”

Levi inhales deeply from his nose and exhales through his mouth, “I… I need a shower. Can we talk after?”

“Of course, Lee, are you okay?”

“Sure, yeah, I’m fine. I just, I really need that shower.” Levi darts quickly up the stairs two at a time and the bathroom doors shuts with enough force to rattle the photos on the walls.

Erwin stands at the base of the stairs and listens to the shower head come to life before he sits on the bottom step and tries to piece together what could have happened. He was clearly unsettled and the clothes he came home in are usually the ones hospitals give to patients’ whose clothes had to be cut off or taken as evidence by police. But as Levi’s emergency contact, Erwin would have been notified had he been injured… unless he told officials not to contact him. He shakes the thoughts from his head and fiddles with his ring to keep them at bay. He didn’t look like he was hurt, not a mark on him that Erwin could see, that was a relief at least but something terrible happened. That much was obvious.

Erwin hears the shower turn off, but doesn’t turn around even when he hears the bathroom door open and quiet footfalls coming down the stairs. He looks up to meet his eyes when a cool whiff of Levi’s peppermint soap gently washes over him as Levi plops down on the stair beside to him, a towel hanging loosely over his shoulders, “You didn’t have to wait right here, you know.”

“You got me worried, but we can move to the couch if you want.”

“This is fine,” Levi fiddles with the edge of the towel, “Something really fucked up happened today, did you watch the news at all?”

“No, I’ve been writing case notes all afternoon, what happened?”

“Some crazy asshole strung out on PCP or god knows what stormed a fuckin family restaurant with a fully automatic rifle and started making demands. One of the waiters called 911 and my squad was dispatched.”

Levi rubs his eye with the heel of his hand, “It wasn’t pretty and it didn’t end well. Me and Eren got in through a window in the back of the kitchen while a negotiator was on the phone with the gunman. Eren was helping boost the hostages out and I went to see if I could get a clear shot at the guy through the kitchen doors when the guy starts screaming that he’s gonna start shooting hostages. I was crouched next to the doors when he busted in and started shooting. He wounded two more and killed the waitress Eren was helping out the window.”

“Oh.” Erwin breathes and reaches down to take his hand.

“Yeah.” Levi takes a deep breath, “I stood up to take out the gunman, but with the window clear, Sasha got him from across the street. His head burst like a water balloon. I was right next to him. It got all over me it was … _disgusting._ ” Levi gives his hand a tight squeeze, “There were chunks, it was slimy, his blood and shit soaked through my kevlar, went down my shirt.” He shudders, “But Jaeger was beside himself. He got splattered by the waitress when she was hit. I never seen a brat that pissed. I think he would have put a few rounds in the body if Sasha didn’t radio to confirm the target was down.”

 “Jesus.”

“No kidding, kid was covered in blood and shit with this thousand-yard stare. It was freaky.”

Erwin doesn’t respond but brings his other arm to wrap around him.

“I got a chemical shower at the scene, haz-mat covered all their bases, but I can still feel it.” Levi pulls his hand from Erwin's and tugs at the collar of his t-shirt, pulling the fabric away from his skin, “I can practically _smell_ it, his filthy fucking blood under my vest, in my hair. I just can’t shake the feeling. God, it’s all over me.” 

Erwin shushes him gently, pulling him closer until he’s propped up against his chest. Levi automatically nestles his head under Erwin’s chin, “I’m tired, Erwin. That was really fucked.”

“I know,” He nuzzles the top of Levi’s damp head with his cheek and presses a quick kiss to his hairline, “But you’re alright now, Levi. Everything’ll be okay.”

Levi says nothing but wraps his arms around him.

They stay like this for a while until Levi feels a little less less like a coiled spring then Erwin speaks up, “Lee?”

“Hm?”

 “Let’s heat up some of that pasta from yesterday and put on Craig Ferguson.”

Levi pulls back and looks up at him, gunmetal eyes shining, “Stand-up or late show?”

“Stand-up, of course. Is that even a real question?” Erwin knows Levi’s strange affection for stand-up comedians, hopefully the angry Scot would help him unwind a bit.

Levi snickers and stands, taking the towel off from around his shoulders, “You know, I’m thinking of putting sniper girl up for commendation,” He says conversationally, folding it into a neat square, “She got a clean headshot from across the street through the world’s smallest window. She might be an idiot but she’s got an incredible instinct.”

“Sounds like it,” Erwin stands too, stretching a little, “You want wine with dinner?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> If you liked it, let me know.   
> If you didn't like it, hire a hitman and have me killed immediately please and thank you.


End file.
